


If The Water Dries Up And The Moon Stops Shining

by darlingbatsy



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Teasing, Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-07 21:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20459543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingbatsy/pseuds/darlingbatsy
Summary: standard ass setup where lucy doesn’t shoot the master and he goes on to be the doctor’s prisoner/companion but ofc they end up boning lol





	If The Water Dries Up And The Moon Stops Shining

**Author's Note:**

> huge thanks to tiredly (and screaminghere) for helping me whenever i got stuck

“Remember those lovely oysters we had in Rome when you stole an Academy TARDIS? Those were delicious, can we go back? Or what about the time I took you to Paris? That little gift shop had the nicest chocolates.”

“You are sorely mistaken if you think I’m gonna make countless stops just to please you. You’re the prisoner here. You don’t get to make demands anymore,” The Doctor said, clearly already frustrated. He made no effort to acknowledge the manipulative mention of their childhood.

A grin found its way onto The Master’s face at his choice of words. “Oh, but you were always so good at pleasing me. Listening to those, as you call them, demands.”

“No. Not now. Stop it, stop that,” he said sternly, seemingly turned from exasperated to flustered with just a few words.

“Have I hit a nerve, my dear Doctor?”

Silence, for a moment.

“Doctor?”

“I’m not going to dignify your mischief with a response anymore,” he huffed, keeping his eyes focused on the console while his mind hopefully wandered. 

“Oh, that’s new. In the old days, I’d have to get creative to shut you up,” The Master said, the volume of his voice considerably lower, as he inched closer to where The Doctor was seated. He thought for a moment, about how far he wanted to go with the teasing, then decided there was no use in being subtle. “I remember I’d gag you when you were being particularly annoying. Most times, my fingers would suffice, though. Or my cock. Do you remember that, Doctor?” 

There was no response. The Master hadn’t been expecting one, though. At least not verbally. The Doctor kept staring down, but an unmistakable blush was creeping up his neck and onto his face. And judging by that alone, he most certainly did, in fact, remember. 

That was more than enough of a cue for The Master to continue. “I miss those days, you know. I bet you do too,” he sighed, hints of sincerity in his voice. “I’m absolutely positive none of your pathetic human pets can give you what I gave you, Theta.”

The Doctor breathed in sharply. “You’ve lost your right to call me that.”

“I’ll call you what I want, thank you very much.”

The Doctor promptly stood up and walked out at that, avoiding eye contact as he did. He turned down a hall to presumably seek solace in his rarely used bedroom, and The Master let him go, at first. Let him think he had won this round. 

He gave it a few minutes. A few minutes for The Doctor to mull over the memories he had brought up. A few minutes for him to think twice about having left the room.

But after those few minutes were up, he started to stroll in the direction he had seen The Doctor walk. Truth be told, he wasn’t entirely certain where his bedroom was. But he was sure it wouldn’t take long to find that out.

He hardly needed to tap into their recently renewed telepathic connection before he found the information he sought, and more. Much, much more.

Namely, his Doctor spread out on an obnoxiously large bed, still fully dressed, with a hand shoved into his trousers and moving with desperation.

He had been more successful than he ever could have imagined. Although, he should have known; Theta was always so excitable.

Wasting no more time, The Master confidently strode into the room he now knew to be The Doctor’s. And just as he had hoped, he was a bit too preoccupied to notice. 

Koschei just had to stop and stare. He listened to the soft whimpers he was making, eyes squeezed shut under poignantly mussed hair. He looked pathetic, absolutely fucking pathetic, and it was just about the hottest thing he had ever seen. This wasn’t the first time he had caught his Theta like this, his good little slut being bad, daring to pleasure himself without his Master’s allowance.

That had been a fun night.

“Did I say you could do that?” he said, announcing his presence.

The Doctor froze, hazy, lust-filled eyes snapping open. The Master just laughed at his surprised expression.

“Don’t you remember what happens when you touch yourself without my permission?”

The Doctor only groaned in response, not daring to even flinch. It was almost impressive how quickly he had reverted back to his old ways. The Master felt pride when looking at the man in front of him, knowing he could still turn The Doctor into a horny mess with a few suggestive comments. “Master,” he breathed.

“I like it when you use my name. I always have,” The Master almost whispered, trying desperately to keep his own breathing even. He took a step forward, and the Doctor’s body responded involuntarily, hips bucking up into his own hand. “Don’t you dare, Theta.”

The Doctor spoke quietly, his voice strained and barely there. “I thought I said you don’t get to call me that anymore.” This only made him laugh again.

“And if I recall correctly, I made it clear you have no control over what I call you. In fact, you have no control over anything I do to you. And you like that, don’t you, Doctor?” 

Another step forward. The Doctor swallowed what was left of his dignity.

“Please.”

“Again.”

“Please, Master.”

“Fine. Get up, get undressed, and get on your knees.”

The Doctor complied quickly, embarrassingly quickly, almost tripping over himself as he scrambled to get out of his clothes. But soon enough, he was kneeling in front of his Master, like part of him had been wanting since he first laid eyes on his new body. “Good boy,” he purred, hands reaching down to run his fingers through that messy brown hair. “I knew you missed this. I could tell just by looking at you, by the way you were looking at me.”

“I never knew you to be that perceptive,” The Doctor mumbled, and The Master just smiled and shook his head.

“Careful, Theta.”

“Why should I be, Koschei?”

“That’s not my name right now. Show some respect to your Master,” he said, voice dripping with frustration. The Doctor really wanted to respond with something cheeky, to keep tempting Koschei, but he just couldn’t. He tried but he couldn’t.

“Yes, Master.” 

He was pleased, very pleased. “Good boy,” The Master said, making is authority clear in the way he spoke. “But that doesn’t quite make up for the stunt you just pulled. No, you’ll have to be punished for that, dear Doctor. You broke the rules. Remember our rules? You must have known you’d have to be punished for that.”

In a daring move, The Doctor scoffed. “It’s not like I was planning on getting caught.”

“Oh, but I’m sure you were hoping you would. Hoping I would waltz in here and take what you wanted me to take. I bet the thought of it made you harder.”

“Don’t flatter yourself,” said Theta, trying his best not to whimper. The Master felt a flash of anger and swiftly shoved three fingers in The Doctor’s mouth, pressing down on his tongue.

“Don’t you ever shut up?” he growled, and pressed down harder. The Doctor whined as best he could and the pathetic noise sent shivers down Koschei’s spine and blood rushing to his cock. Experimentally, he pulled his fingers out most of the way, then pushed them back in with even more force. And just as he had hoped The Doctor sucked on them with expertise. “I had almost forgotten what a needy little slut you are. Go on, Doctor, show me how much you want me to replace these fingers with my cock. Then maybe I’ll give it to you.”

Another whimper. Theta did as he was told, swirling his tongue around, making it extremely clear he wanted nothing more than for The Master to fuck his throat properly, just like he used to. 

The anticipation was building and The Master was growing antsy at the thought of The Doctor’s warm, wet mouth around him. He removed his fingers and undid his belt. “This is me showing you mercy, I hope you know that.” 

As soon as his pants were down far enough, The Doctor leaned forward and eagerly took Koschei into his mouth, unashamedly moaning around his cock. Suppressing a moan himself, The Master looked down at Theta with a smirk. 

“I love how eager you are to please me, Doctor. How eager you are to please your Master,” he muttered. “Do you remember the first time we did this? You were so innocent. My innocent little Theta. Now look at you. A dirty slut practically begging for his Master’s dick.” 

The Doctor looked up at him through long, brown eyelashes and this time, The Master couldn’t hold back the groan that pushed its way up his esophagus, seeming to have originated somewhere near his hearts. He felt so good, and he had missed this so much. 

Without warning, Koschei grabbed Theta’s hair with one hand and began fucking his mouth in earnest, losing himself in the sensastion and the desparate gagging noises coming from The Doctor. He had wanted this from the second The Doctor stepped foot on The Valiant. This regeneration was cute, so cute, and hot, and all The Master wanted was to touch him like he used to. 

He was on the edge of losing himself in his thoughts, losing himself in his little toy’s mouth. He didn’t dare say it yet, but Theta looked fucking beautiful. 

Before he knew it, he was cumming down The Doctor’s throat, just like old times, and The Doctor was moaning around him, and of course, swallowing him down like he knew he was supposed to. He was enjoying this way more than any respectable Time Lord should.

“You’re mine, Theta. This makes you mine. You’ve always belonged to me, and you always will,” he said, trying to breathe evenly. He pulled out of his mouth and stared down at The Doctor. He looked so pathetic; drool everywhere, eyes teary. It was beautiful. He was beautiful like this. 

“This is your prettiest regeneration by far. You look so good with your mouth around my cock,” said The Master, stroking the side of The Doctor’s face. 

He was distracted by the sight of his lover being so utterly fucked out, more distracted than he should have been, but not so distracted that he didn’t notice The Doctor’s hand moving towards his own lap. That earned him a slap across the face. 

“Have you already forgotten that you don’t get to touch yourself unless I say you can?”

He shook his head. “No, Master.” 

“Oh, I get it. Do you want me to hurt you, Doctor? That’s pretty fucked up, if you ask me,” Koschei teased. “Go lie down on the bed.”

The Doctor groaned and stood up, knees aching. He, of course, did as he was told, being as patient as possible as The Master bent down and picked up his tie from the pile of discarded clothes. His breath hitched, presumably with excitement, as he realized what this meant. It had certainly been too long since they had done this. 

As expected, Theta was soon trapped on the bed, his wrists bound above him as his Master quickly ditched what was left of his own clothing. Now, The Doctor was even more helpless than before, and could only watch hungrily. 

“Master, please.”

He laughed again. “Please what, baby? Use your words or I won’t give you anything. You know that.”

“Touch me.”

“Aren’t you forgetting something?”

“Please touch me.”

“No.”

  
“Please touch me, Master.”

“There we go,” he purred as he climbed onto the bed to hover over The Doctor. It was here he realized it had been ages, literal ages, since they had kissed. The Master could use that to his advantage. 

He started at Theta’s collarbone, nipping at the sensitive skin, then slowly moved up to where his neck met his shoulder. There, he bit down, with a considerable amount of force, and The Doctor cried out, his body jerking. He continued up his neck, making sure to leave the darkest marks possible.

“This is so everyone knows you’re my little whore. No one else’s, you hear that?”

He nodded frantically but that wasn’t enough. The Master bit down, hard. “Say it, Doctor.”

“Fuck, I’m yours, I’m your whore, Master. I’m your little whore and no one else’s.”

“Damn right you are,” Koschei panted. He was hard again, just from seeing his Doctor so helpless, hearing him mewl. “Now, I want you to beg for me to fuck you.”

Silence, for a moment, then,“Please, Master. Please fuck me. I’ve missed this, I’ve missed you, I want you,  _ please _ .”

“Good. Good boy, Theta. My good boy,” he whispered. The Doctor bucked up, seeking friction and moaning impossibly loud when he found it. In that moment, his mouth and lips looked so perfect and Koschei had to, just had to kiss him.

The Doctor moaned so beautifully against his lips, and Koschei loved that, he had always loved that, so he rewarded him by grinding down, making him moan louder.

“Do you have lube?”

“Nightstand on the left,” said Theta, mostly breathless. The Master gave him one more kiss (placed just below his right ear) before moving. Although he was gone for just a moment, he sensed a shift in The Doctor’s mood, reverting back to the needy and impotent whore The Master knew he was.

“Do you remember that lovely night I put a collar on you?” he said as he returned to his nearly quivering body. “You looked so good with it around your neck, while you kneeled before me. I’ve always liked you best on your knees, sitting as patiently as you could. I should use a leash next. I missed treating you like the pet you are. Would you like that, Doctor? I bet you would.”

The Doctor’s breath hitched once again. 

“Thought so,” he chided, hand now placed strategically on the outside of The Doctor’s right thigh. He didn’t caress or squeeze, not yet. He wanted to, and The Doctor most definitely wanted him to, but teasing Theta always transcended all other needs. 

“Master, I want you to fuck me, please.”

“I know you do, my dear.” His breath was hot on The Doctor’s ear, and his firmness was starting to dissolve because he wanted him, his Doctor, his Theta, he wanted to be buried inside him again. But he had to remain as stoic as possible, because he knew Theta loved it, and he knew this was what they both needed at the moment.

Growing steadily harder and more impatient, Koschei started with two slick fingers, most of his focus returned to driving The Doctor positively insane. It was clear he was on the fast track to succeeding. “Patience, darling. Do you have any idea how pathetic you look? What would your companions think of you now? The man they look up to so fondly, acting like a little slut for me. Beneath me, where you belong.”

Theta keened and moved his hips wildly, but made no other effort to answer.

“I’m talking to you, pet. Show some manners and acknowledge your Master.”

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry, Master.” His voice wavered pitifully with those few words.

“You will be soon enough, anyway.”

As if to punctuate his point, he twisted his fingers for the first time that night, causing another beautiful whine and some whispered babbling The Master was desperate to hear. “Speak up now, Theta. Use your words like a good boy.”

“Do that again.”

He laughed (just a little) and leaned back to inch his free hand to rest on The Doctor’s neck. “I think you might want to try that again.”

“I want you to do that again, Master.”

“Closer. But I think you can do better than that.” As he looked below him, Koschei wished more than ever that he had that collar, and that leash. There would never, could never, be enough reminders that Theta belonged to him. It was his favorite thought, his favorite thing to remember. “Tell me, Doctor. Tell me how bad you want it.”

His reply came instantly this time. “I just want you, I need you.”

“I know.”

“More, I need more. Please give me more, Master.” He looked absolutely wrecked already, and the Master smiled.

“No. You are my toy and I will play with you how I like,” he stated, trying his best not to let his voice falter in the slightest. But, of course, Theta’s perfect begging was having a profound effect on his libido. He was secretly dying to move this along, to shove into The Doctor and pound him into the mattress like he used to. The alluring concept of keeping him on edge prevailed, though, and when he began to scissor his fingers, pushing them out then right back in again, it was at an excruciatingly slow pace. 

The Doctor’s choked moans were the only thing he could hear, the only thing he wanted to hear. 

“You’re such a whore. Look at you. You’re a dumb little whore, but you’re so good for me. You’re my dumb whore, Theta. So pathetic, but such a good boy.” 

It was clear The Doctor liked that. Of course he did. 

“Could you imagine what everyone would say if they knew? The most powerful man in the universe, savior of worlds, taken apart by my fucking fingers. It’s pitiful.” 

Theta whined again, and it was the most delightful sound. It only got louder when The Master added more lube and a third finger, thrusting them in, hard, with little forbearance. 

“Please, Master. I’m ready, just, please.”

“You’re ready when I am. And I’m not quite done playing with my boy. It’s been too long, love,” Koschei said, returning to planting kisses up and down The Doctor’s neck, sucking, biting, and licking, as Theta writhed underneath him. 

It was almost sweet.

He crooked his fingers again, reveling in the fact that The Doctor was practically sobbing now.

“You’re so tight, my dear. Maybe this body is more innocent than I thought,” Koschei murmured. No response.“That’s for the best, I think. I get to ruin you all over again.” He took a deep breath. “That first time I fucked you, that was beautiful, don’t you think? You were so needy, even more than you are now. And you were so pure, Theta. I loved taking that from you. And, oh, look at us now. Look how far we’ve come.” 

With that, he removed his fingers, smirking at the disconsolate whimper that escaped his fucktoy’s lips. 

“Master, please,” The Doctor whined.

“Didn’t anyone ever teach you about patience, my love?” The Master whispered, trying not to give away the fact that his own composure was fading fast. He gave Theta’s helpless body one final look before leaning back and finally adding a considerable amount of lube onto his cock. He thrust back into his lover with little warning.

The Doctor yelped at that and Koschei couldn’t help but moan. How did he ever go without this? He wasted no more time, he couldn’t bear to, because Theta just felt so, so good around him. 

“You’re so fucking tight, I’m not gonna last long like this, baby.”

The Doctor mewled in response, probably barely registering what The Master had said. They were both so far gone, so consumed with lust. 

He fucked his Theta fast and hard, with no regard for how it must have burned. He showed no mercy, nor did The Doctor want him to.

“Nobody in the universe knows your body the way I do. Mine. You are mine,” he spat, hands gripping the Doctor’s hips with enough force to leave ugly bruises. “Such a fucking slut. Come on, say my name.”

“Koschei.”

He slapped him.

“ _ Master _ .”

“That’s right, you little whore. Don’t you ever forget that,” he said, leaning down a bit in order to comfortably shove two fingers back into Theta’s mouth. “Don’t you ever forget this moment, how I make you feel. And certainly don’t forget that you belong to me.”

The Doctor sucked on his fingers greedily, like he was desperate to taste any part of his Master, and Koschei just couldn’t suppress his moans any longer.

“So hungry for me, Theta, so desperate,” he said lustfully, speeding up his thrusts, feeling the buildup roll off of The Doctor in waves. “I wonder what you would do without me?”

He removed his fingers from the suction of Theta’s mouth and placed his hand on his throat, not squeezing hard enough yet. “ _ Master _ ,” he whispered helplessly. 

“Yes, pet? Speak up.”

The Doctor’s response was little more than babbling, and of course, that wouldn’t do. He leaned back slightly and slapped him again, loving the rush they both felt. All the while, he kept is pace steady, and as rough as ever, which only clouded both their minds further. Still, Koschei kept most of his composure.

“Speak. Up.”

“Choke me,” he pleaded, eyes watery. The Master smiled at his desperation, but for once, he said nothing, and did what The Doctor wanted him to, because he had certainly earned it by now. But apparently, it still wasn’t enough, because his mind, their telepathic link was flooded with  _ harder, harder, harder _ .

“Say please, you fucking brat.”

The Doctor couldn’t speak, but he managed to put a clear enough thought together.

_ Please, Master. Harder, please. _

Koschei complied, wanting Theta to lose every ounce of self control he could ever possibly have, wanting him to go mad over it. And he felt that he was, he could feel every emotion that ran through the man underneath him and he hoped more than anything that the connection was mutual. He hoped that Theta could feel his own ecstasy and the hints of love that were starting to find their way to the surface of his mind.

It was too hard to say it right now, but he wanted The Doctor to know that he loved him, he adored him, that he looked absolutely stunning. 

_ I love you too, Koschei. _

Despite himself, The Master didn’t punish him that time. He removed his hand from The Doctor’s throat, finally letting him take in a full breath, and leaned down to capture his mouth in a quick but nonetheless bruising kiss. 

“Fuckfuckfuck, please, Master, please.”

“Please what? Tell me what you want, darling,” he growled. 

“I’m so close, please.”

The Master bit down on his neck. “I  _ said _ tell me what you want, slut.”

“I wanna cum, please, Master, I’m so close, I need to cum, please let me,” Theta whined. The Master was proud of him from remembering to ask permission. 

“Listen to yourself, being such a good boy for your Master.”

“Please touch me, I need you to touch me.”

“No. You’re going to cum from just my cock.”

He whined. “ _ Fuck _ .”

“Come on, Theta. Be a good little whore and cum for me,” The Master asserted, pounding into The Doctor and hitting his prostate with every thrust.

And he did, moaning louder and louder with each passing second. Both of their brains were a hopeless mix of hazy thoughts and even The Master could barely hold himself together as he tried desperately to maintain his rhythm. He didn’t stop, absolutely couldn’t stop because The Doctor was clenching around him and sobbing so beautifully.

Even without The Master’s hand around his throat, it was clear he could barely breathe. Just hearing the lovely choked sounds was enough to push Koschei over the edge. He spilled inside his plaything with unmatched enthusiasm, praying that Theta could feel it despite his likely numbness. 

He moved his mouth up to his ear. He moaned softly while nipping at The Doctor’s earlobe. “This, Doctor? Me cumming inside of your pretty little ass? This is me claiming your body as mine. I own you again. And oh, how I’ve missed owning such a perfect toy.”

_ I’ve missed you too, Master _ .

“Out loud.”

“I’ve missed you so much.” His voice was beyond raspy, and that only made Koschei smile wider. 

“Do you remember what to say now?”

“Thank you. Thank you, Master.”

“Good boy. You did so well,” he whispered, slowly pulling out of The Doctor and, of course, hungrily taking in the familiar sight of his cum dripping out of Theta’s ass. “Let’s get you cleaned up now. You’ve made quite a mess, darling.”

Instead of getting a towel like any sane person would, The Master leaned down and began to meticulously lick every drop of semen spattered across Theta’s stomach and chest. Hands still bound tightly to the headboard, all he could do was watch. 

“Every bit as delicious as I remember,” he said in a surprisingly soft tone as he came up to finally relieve him of the dull ache he must have been growing tired of.

As soon as The Master untied his aching wrists, The Doctor grabbed the face of the man above him and pulled him down into an open-mouthed kiss. He kissed back as sweetly as he could because Theta had just been so good for him and he had to admit, it felt amazing to have his arms wrapped around him again after so many years.

“Tell me again, please,” The Doctor whispered, voice so quiet it was essentially inaudible.

“Tell you what, baby boy? How good you were?”

He nodded.

“You were perfect, Theta. Such a good little slut. My perfect little pet. I love you, do you know that? I love you.”

The Doctor’s breath hitched as he buried his face in The Master’s neck. “I love you, Koschei. I have never stopped loving you. I could never.”

“Good.”

“I’m glad you’re back. Even after everything that happened. I missed you, I missed this.”

“Yes, I suppose I’ve missed this too. You’re way better than Lucy ever was.” 

The Doctor blushed at that and The Master sensed hints of jealousy coming forward at the mention of someone else. The Master almost scoffed.

“Oh, like you’re one to be jealous. I saw the way Jones and the freak looked at you. I can’t say I blame them, of course; you are especially fuckable in this body. But maybe I should have made it more clear you were mine,” he said, ever so slightly angry. “Like that time Ushas was looking at you a little too often in class.”

“All I remember is getting in trouble because you couldn’t keep your hands off me.”

“I should have pulled you into my lap and fucked you in front of everyone,” Koschei whispered nonchalantly. “But then again,” he said, kissing the side of his neck. “I’m not sure I want anyone else to see you like that.”

“Stick around and no one will have to.”   
  
“It’s not like I have much of a choice. Prisoner, remember?”

“Just promise not to try and run.”

“That’s rich coming from you, Doctor.”

“Kosch, please.”

“Fine. I won’t if you won’t.”

“Sounds like a deal to me.”


End file.
